liloandstitchfanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Astro 01
NOTE: The following is of fan made content and is not true to the original Lilo & Stitch storyline Intro After spending several months on the island, Zero came to realize that he wasn’t nearly as fast as Scythe, and usually showed up late to a battle, accident, etc. So Zero put his engineering skills to the test and built a suit called the Astro 1. With this suit he’ll be able to arrive at his destination in a shorter time frame, hide his identity from the locals, and add some extra firepower to his unlikely team of heroes. Features * Flight: powered by two foot thrusters and six shoulder thrusters, this suit can reach speeds up to 100km/h, which isn’t nearly as fast as Scythe but does get him where he wants in good time. *Laser Swords: 4 laser swords for each of his arms (including his prosthetic limb). *Shielding: two shields to aid Zero in combat: the outer white shield defends the suit from all physical attacks, while the inner cyan shield protects him from any mental powers his foes may possess. *Heavy armour: strong armour that can withstand any level of heat but is vulnerable to any projectile stronger than a bullet. *Multi-environment: the Astro 1 can also withstand the harshest environments such as space, underwater, in magma, etc; with 2 weeks worth of oxygen at the pilot’s exposal. *Unlimited energy: unlike most other pieces of technology, the astro1 doesn’t need a power source since it uses the pilot’s energy as a living battery; in Zero’s case this is pretty safe since he has a large amount of power at his disposal, but if a weaker being attempted to use the suit, it may just cost them their lives. *Translator: internal translator that can translate over 1000 languages and convert his own voice into that language; also works well for disguising the pilot’s voice. *Visor: also built into the helmet are a series of different visors including: standard, sun block, scan, heat vision, night vision, x-ray, combat/targeting, and text translator. *Com-link: antenna protruding from the right side of his helmet allowing him to stay in contact with Scythe, and listen in on other frequencies within a 20km radius. *Cloaking: though the suit does have perfect visual/sound cloaking abilities, it will start to fade once the suit reaches speeds of 1km/h or more. Issues to Fix *Reinforce Armour *Increase Flight Speed *Make safe for others to use *Add extra space for ears/tail/feet *Increase Oxygen Supply *Improve Cloaking *Work on own fear of flying Mark II Helmet The Mark II helmet for the Astro 01, now with several new features being perfected for maximum potential in combat/emergency situations. Improvements: #Bullet Proof armour has been upgraded to resist heavy projectiles, be completely resistant to plasma, and is resistant to laser technology to an extent. #2 week air supply has been upgraded to 2 years with a rear oxygen-recycling component. #Can now be used by other E.H.C. units allowing for more designs that the others can wear Internal translator can now recognize over 5000 languages rather than the original mere 1000. #Old visors are now accompanied by an injury detection visor, enemy identification visor (enemies are highlighted in red), a long-range zoom feature for distances up to 5000 km, and a mini map feature for the Vira or a 10 km radius of the wearer’s position. #Com-link is now upgraded with a 100 km radius and also keeps track of the position/physical state of the other E.H.C.’s. #Cloaking has been perfected #Side spikes are now partially hollow for ear space. Trivia Back to Phen's page. Category:EHC Content